Walls
by ChloeGoesRawrrxX
Summary: Walls Are Built Not To Keep Others Out But To See Who Cares Enough To Knock Them Down
1. Hi

_Character info:_

* * *

_**May (Chloe's and Joshua's Twin)**_

_Hair : long curly white hair (sometimes puts in cute curly pigtails)_

_Eyes: Emerald Green Eyes_

_Skin: Pale glass doll-like skin_

_Style: dresses but every outfit includes her white coat_

_Talent: Singing Writing Drawing _

_Crush: Lysander_

* * *

_**Chloe (May's and Joshua's triplet) -yes I used my own name-**_

_Hair: Long (naturally curly) but now naturally straight black with bangs (favorite hairstyle is bedhead!)_

_Eyes: When Mad Or Stressed Dark Green Eyes When Happy or Excited light green eyes_

_Skin: pale doll-like skin_

_Style: Crazy Fun Flashy... pretty much depends on mood mostly including ripped jeans and band T-shirts... it always includes her black hoody_

_Talent: Writing Singing Guitar Anything Musical... ._._

_Crush: Castiel and Kyle_

* * *

_**Joshua (Chloe's and May's triplet)**_

_Hair: black bedhead._

_Eyes: one green eye brighter then other_

_Skin: pale glass doll-like skin... a male doll lol he does not look like Barbie._

_Style: Hoodies and jeans... the same jeans...EVERYDAY! eww_

_Talent: Drums Piano Guitar Singing Dancing_

_Crush: Violette (it will be cute and never done before!) -_

* * *

_**Jess (Best friends with Chloe)**_

_Hair: Dyed Black with Rainbow highlights_

_Eyes: Rainbow contacts (she needs glasses but wears contacts real eye color is brown)_

_Skin: Light Tan_

_Style: T-shirts And Jeans_

_Talent: Video game Keyboard Drums_

_Crush: Armin and ben_

* * *

_**Brooke (Joshua's crazy ex ._. Ben's sister)**_

_Hair: Fake Beach Blonde._

_Eyes: Bluer then he ocean_

_Skin: Tan..._

_Style: Girly._

_Talent: does fan girling and over obsessing count? no? okay well ...shes good at acting._

_Crush: JOSHUA! -_

* * *

_**Ben -Chloe calls him link- (Chloe's "friend" -hes obsessed help.-)**_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Skin: Tan_

_Style: Band T-shirts and skinny jeans._

_Talent: Acting and video games_

_Crush: DOLLFACE! (Chloe)_

* * *

_Kyle (May's Best Friend)_

_Hair: half light pink and half white (may dared him to and he never dyed it back)_

_Eyes: light pink_

_Skin: pale_

_Style: sexy nerdy hipster ;'D _

_Talent: Everything!_

_Crush: May_

* * *

_Kaylee (May's Best Friend)_

_Hair: Brown_

_Eyes: Bright Blue_

_Skin: tan_

_Style : Hipster_

_Talent : can do anything first try._

_Crush: Kyle and Alexy_


	2. Chapter 1 - Rockstar

**Disclaimer, I Do **_**NOT**_** Own MCL**

_**Chapter One: Rockstar**_

_**...**_

* * *

**Chloe's Pov**

i rubbed my eyes tiredly, the world was blurry but i didn't mind you get used to it i grabbed my phone seeing i got a text from Kentin what a cute little sweetheart i wish he could have come on the twins and i tour instead of Ben I scrunched up my face attempting to make out words

_From ; Kenny!_

'_You here yet superstar? i need my partner in crime!'_

_..._

_To ; Kenny!_

'_the only crime i've done is stolen people hearts everywhere! and chills the hecka down boi im landing now!'_

_..._

_From ; Kenny!_

'_Shhh the government can hear you don't talk about stealing organs :P and i can't wait to see you skunks'_

_..._

_To ; Kenny!_

'_I'M NOT A SKUNK! XP'_

_..._

_From ; Kenny!_

'_Prove it!'_

_..._

_To ; Kenny!_

'_UHHH what ever im in the airport, where are you Mr. cab driver the siblings are frantic to see our new house the manager set up for us oh and to see you...'_

_..._

_From ; Kenny!_

_Hurtful. Im at starbucks hurry before your coffee gets cold its just the way you like it!'_

_..._

_To ; Kenny!_

_Talk about motivation i'm running!'_

i put my phone in my back pocket and grabbed my siblings running looking left and right for a starbucks but no glasses freckles bowl cut haired little boy was to be seen

_did he lie to me?_

while i was scanning for my kenny a muscular boy with dark excited green eyes and brown messy hair picked me up and hugged me i pushed him off of me and stumbled back

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" the boy pushed the hair out of his face with a shy face

"i-its me Kenny! you don't recognize me? thats a bummer rockstar." at the end of the sentence he pouted and stuck his tongue out smiling

_jeez! what happened to him? hes… just….not the same…_

i jumped on him and attempted to grab my coffee but he held it in the air teasing me with it i crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out

"Fine" he held the E for awhile then dropped it and handed me my coffee

_**5 minutes after chatting and catching up**_

kentin walked may, joshua, and me to the car and opened the door for may and i but not for joshua causing joshua to be grumpy

once we arrived to the house our cars and furniture trucks were there waiting for us to unpack

i looked at the twins they looked at each other we glared at each other then ran inside racing to find the biggest room i managed to find it first and i claimed it as mine.

i grabbed the paint and brushes while the workers worked downstairs i painted the walls black and got neon red and blue paint and painted music notes, swirls, lines, birds, anything that came to mind soon the walls were covered with doodles, designs, song titles, favorite singers,and quotes from my favorite authors and inspirational people including my mother she was wiser than an owl! in the middle of it all was my name in an action word bubble i was proud

i looked at the ground and realized white flooring doesn't go with black walls so i called in one of the workers and told him to please re carpet the floor with something more matchy to the walls i gave a smile and put him to work i looked out my window and saw kentin lifting boxes he noticed me staring and i made a weird face so he made one back he grabbed a ladder and put it on my window and climbed up

"Romeo!" i hugged ken and he flicked my ear i grabbed my ear with a face of hurt and flicked his nose closing my window making his ladder fall he jumped and hung on my window seal for dear life i sighed rolled my eyes as he struggled i opened the window and pull him in but i put so much force he fell ontop of me and we broke into a gut bursting laughing fest

i wiped my eyes and turned to the doorway where my brother was standing kentin still laughing on top of me i punched his arm pointing to my brother and kentin looked at my brother, then our awkward position, kentin quickly scampered away from me earning a thumbs up from my brother i giggled and pushed kentin out the front door so he could go work again

i put boxes in my room to make sure everything was here i counted 4 boxes of clothes 2 boxes of accessories 3 boxes of random stuff and one tiny little box of makeup i didn't need any of it all i need is my smokey eye kit and chapstick i shrugged and put my stuff away in my newly built dresser fixed my black bed head making sure it looked more crazy than it already did i gave myself a thumbs up and unpacked my clothes,blankets,stuffed animals…. etc

_**5 hours later everything is set up and packed**_

**May's POV**

i opened my laptop and opened my website thinking of a new quote or just something to write but nothing popped into my mind. i sighed

_i hate writers block._

i got the chills i looked over and saw my window was opened i was about to close it when i saw a boy walking into our neighbors house i couldn't see his face but i could see his clothes and hair he dressed in victorian clothing it was very pretty colors emerald green and black

_nice combination._

his hair was as white like mine and had black tips i leaned trying to get a better look of his face but i couldnt the boy looked over at my window and i stood there blushing then i realized i was caught i blushed even harder and stumbled behind my curtains still peeking

the boy tilted his head disappeared into the neighbors house

i sighed and fell against the floor with a flutter in my heart i wasn't one to fall in love instantly but this unknown boy.. i feel i know him . thats when it hit me! i ran to my computer and typed my quote of the day.

**Lysander's POV**

_hmm whos that girl she looks familiar…_

i shrugged it off as my friend tiredly opened his door and invited me in with a yawn

"Thank heaven i thought you were the new neighbors they are noisy as fu-" castiel was cut off by an electric guitar blaring, stuff breaking, and dog barking.

_demon. and castiel thought they were noisy._

"fuck he got in my room" my friend ran up stairs and an alarm went off in my pocket

_great the post of the day!_

i pulled my phone out of my pocket and i was about to read it when demon started barking like crazy and there was a forceful knock on the door castiel slid down the stairs being chased by a dog and slipped him outside locking the back door i stood up dusted my pants and castiel didn't fix his messy hair or clothing he yawned and walked to the door i came with

castiel yawned again and almost opened the door but when he unlocked it he didn't open it it was kicked open

"IM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE CAN YOU SHUT YOUR DOG UP FOR FUCKS SAKE!" a steaming girl with fake vampire fangs and crazy black hair screeched at castiel i could tell castiel was scared i had my eyes on the girl behind her she was hugging a pillow yawning she had white as snow hair that danced on her shoulders lightly in gentle loving pigtails in between her yawn she held her sisters shoulder

"Chloe calm down its probably not his fault his dog is barking and i still dont get why you had to wake up me and joshie to yell at this boy" she yawned and patted her sisters back and the so called 'joshie' scratched the back of his neck grinning "heh sorry she gets mad without sleep" he chuckled

castiel just stood there smirking at the girls fiery ways i rolled my eyes and held a hand out for the neighbors the brother shook it firmly nice grip, the so called 'Chloe' tsked at my hand getting a bigger smirk from castiel and the shy girl blushed and shook my hand softly she had smooth hands i kissed her hand and she turned red seeing her red face made mine go red she hid her face in her pillow so much all you see are her eyes which were a wonderful shade of green chloe smirked showing off her fake vampire teeth and playfully shoved her sister

"oh la la sister your redder than cherry bombs hair" she smirked castiel didn't like the cherry bomb remark but before he could yell and playfully grabbed the pillow revealing her face which was in fact redder than castiel's head

"c'mon joshua maybelle looks tired" she messed up 'maybelle's' hair and i waved good bye as castiel watched chloe walking away with every move of her hips and lips maybelle turned redder and redder as chloe mouth moved all three twins stopped in their tracks turned and glared at castiel till we closed the door i changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt and i laid on the floor and castiel on the couch with dog butt in his face fast asleep i remembered i didn't read the post yet so i grabbed my phone and soaked in each beautiful word

_Love at first sight myth or real life? nobody knows but those who have felt it i have felt it as i fell in love at my sight of my love outside the window. i don't know his appearance his personality...His Name. nothing. but i do know i'm in love with this unknown Romeo._

_~ Silent Bell_

i soaked every word up like i was a sponge and this author was water as i fell asleep i repeated the name of the girl i just met

_Maybelle~_

* * *

_Yeah well nothing to say i'm a "wonderful" "writer" i guess. the beginning is crap. the middle is crap. i guess the ending isn't pure crap. but i say thats crap to. its all crap. in case you didn't notice i'm a little grumpy today i got no sleep last night due to my bunny who keep scratching the corner of her cage i was aiming for 2000 words but I couldn't type two more words_

_~Chloe_

* * *

_Character Thoughts~_

**Castiel **: Damn. im so awkward.

**Chloe **: Chloe why didnt you let me kill castiel? i mean like what the hell! i need my beauty sleep!

**Castiel **: correction un-beauty sleep.

**May **: if shes so ugly why couldn't you stop staring at her ._.

**Castiel **: …

**Joshua **: *death stares castiel and mouths* _dont touch my sister jackass_

**Lysander **: *Stares at may and then into space*

**Chloe :** Awww you guys are sooo cute ^^ just get married already!

**May and Lysander **: *turns redder than castiel's hair and scoots away from each other*

**Joshua** : *sits in between may and lysander* dont touch my sisters or both of you will die a slow painful death and go to the deepest depths of hell and I'll pay the devil to torture you in the evilest ways possible.

**Castiel and Lysander** : *runs away*

**Chloe and May** : what just happend?

**Jess: ***has face in nintendo* why wasn't i in the story Dx!

**Chloe, May, and Joshua **: *slowly walks away then runs*

**Everyone **: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I LOVE YEWW!


	3. Chapter 2 - Nightmares

_**Disclaimer, I Do **__**NOT**_ _**Own MCL.**_

_**Chapter 2: **__**Nightmares.**_

**...**

* * *

**Maybelles DREAMS**

"_hello is anybody there im scared help!" my voice echoed in the darkness i couldn't see anything but i heard a insane scratchy voice echo in my head i squeezed the sides of my head shaking trying to make voices go away the walls started melting and rotting away and turned into mirrors i saw my self in each mirror and in each mirror was me dieing slowly i was getting scared one body was left i walked to it this one wasnt me as i slowly walked closer i started running i tried catching it but he disappeared and i fell into a hole i was dressed like alice in wonderland there was a the boy with bunny ears he pulled me close to him and asked me if i could read his clock i told him the time that was on his clock and the clock devoured me with one bite i fell into darkness again i hated the darkness i didn't get scared it wasn't real just a dream i put my hands out grabbing the walls pulling them down they turned into red curtains and i was on the side of the stage watching me with my siblings having the best time of our lives we were 6 i heard 3 booms of a gun and our parents fell with a thud we tried running to our parents but our auntie and uncle swept us up and ran through the audience, everything froze. i walked to the other side of the stage and looked at my mom and dad they had both had one hand over their chest bleeding i smiled when i saw them staring in each others eyes smiling...holding hands everything unfroze, me still staring at my parents my dad painfully pulled my moms hand to his mouth and kissed her hand and then they fell into eternal sleep i couldn't take it i knew that this dream wasnt real life but its always the same ending, the truth. i screamed "no!" in tears _

Maybelle's POV

i was screaming and kicking in my sleep my sister rushed in and shook me awake my pillow was soaked with tears and sweat i launched on my sister in tears sweating like crazy i hugged my sister falling apart joshua rushed in and joined our hug we both broke apart crying except for chloe she just comforted us she told us we were okay IT would be okay she was the youngest of us but she was the strongest soon i fell asleep in my sisters and brothers arms and so did joshua i didnt dream this time i didn't think i just slept dreamless.

Chloe's POV

i didn't go back to my room i stayed with my sibling i held on tight to them

as soon as they fell asleep i quietly sobbed they didn't hear me i cried for about an hour holding onto my older siblings i grabbed a blanket and laid it over them i wipe the tears from their eyes and i slowly walked to my room brushed my hair again and fell into my pillow i couldn't sleep i needed sleep i didn't have any energy from that i nearly crawled to the kitchen that was all the way downstairs i sighed i grabbed a mattress from the guest room put it on the top of the stairs and hopped on sliding down the stairs i limped to the kitchen and made a sandwich and glass of milk i looked at the clock on the oven and sighed 2:56 AM i chugged the milk wiped the crumbs off the corners of my mouth and walked back up stairs walked into my room and fell asleep dreamless

_**3 Hours 24 Minutes Later**_

i shot up from bed as soon as the smell of bacon hit the tip of my nostril i looked over at my door and there stood joshua and maybelle they had a plate of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and waffles all homemade i tilted my head and my siblings walked in and set the tray down

"hey sorry for waking you up last night i tried to hold it together but i couldnt it but heres a thank you... from the both of us" i smiled at my siblings and hugged them

"don't beat yourselves up its not your fault you get some nightmares here sit in bed with me and we'll share the breakfast cause all i need from you guys are happy faces from both of you guys" i knocked on their chins gently and took a bite of bacon one after the other i gulped down a glass of orange juice ate one of the pancakes and ate some jelly toast soon all the food was gone

i brushed my teeth and popped in my fake vampire teeth i decided i would keep my hair straight today i took a quick shower washing every inch of my body with strawberry body wash and shaved my legs then hopped out and put on my black high waist shorts and tucked in my dark green, green day shirt and put on my camo ankle boots and brushed my hair getting rid of every single knot i brushed my bangs downward and put my black jacket on i did a dark green and black smokey eye put on chapstick and slid my biker gloves on

i took a picture of myself posing sticking my tongue out holding up my middle finger and tweeted it to my millions of followers 'first day wish me luck c; ! love you guys!'

**May's POV**

i got out of the shower and dried my hair making sure every inch of my hair was dry i curled my hair making the black strands wrap around the curls giving off what i call a candy cane effect and puffed my curls up i fixed my bangs pushing them back and clipped them with a glitter bow i did a little bit of lip gloss and did i soft layer of glittery white eyeshadow with emerald green sparkles

i looked in my closet looking down at my toweled body i couldn't decide so i settled on my white mini dress and i got a see through dark emerald sparkly glittery over dress that was longer in the back i slide that on over the white mini dress i put on my white small pumps that made me about an inch smaller the Chloe i put on my white feather earrings i took a look at what my sister was wearing on tweeter and took a picture of my outfit in the mirror posing in a glamour pose i put my hands on the wall i kicked one foot up behind me 'Hey Chloe How Do I Look? opinions anyone? who looks cuter me or chloe :)' i posted it and instantly got millions of retweets and comments on peoples thoughts

chloe posted another picture of her blowing a kiss winking 'sis you look like a star i think i went blind looking at your glamor! :*' we started a out of nowhere fashion off we told fans to dress in their favorite outfits and send them to us and the cutest one gets a shopping spree with us!

Joshua's POV

i washed my hair in the sink making it look messy and hanging in my face i flipped it over to one side of my head and i grabbed a mint green and white shirt i left the top three buttons undone i put on white jeans and my mint green and white vans i put in my white and mint green earrings posed with kissy lips and serious eyes, i snapped the picture and tweeted it 'we all know im the best looking one in the family' the girls took a picture of them posing with each other holding hands in the air like someone winning the MMAs and kicked their feet up 'nah bro we all look the same. but we all know were better then you.' i tsked brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag stuffing random crap in it i walked out the door being followed side by side with the girls

Castiel's POV

i locked demon out back and walked out the front door lysander following behind we came out the doors just as the triplets walked out of there house i looked at lysander and he smiled like a fool i sighed and and he ran up to the triplets

"mind if we walk with you guys?" lysander said pointing back to me i crossed my arm and stuck a leg out smirking

"s-sure that would be fine!" maybelle stuttered and blushed smiling

"whatever"Joshua said looking both boys up and down glaring

"As long as cherry bomb doesn't act like a pervert." chloe grinned looking me up and down smirking crossing her arms

"AGREED!" her brother screamed stepping in between me and chloes stare off he grabbed her arm and turned her back to the sidewalk i ran and caught up with them standing next to chloe every once in a while she would shove me away from her and i would shove her back getting her to glare at me her, maybelles, and joshua's phone beeped all at once they all looked at their phones in unison they all three stopped me and lysander skidded and looked at each other questionably "omg guys these 2 outfits are adorable i can't decide how about we call it a tie and have a double shopping spree?" maybelle asked her twins

"OMG perfect!" joshua was almost screaming

"May-zie i was thinking the same thing lets post it!"

they all got together and posed i noticed the pose its from a poster in my room…

_holy mother fuckers. winged skull. is my neighbor._

my jaw hit the floor i was shocked lysander was surprised to the twins asked us to record the video chloe grinned a wicked grin maybelle a shy girl smile and joshua with a big fat smile messing up the girls hair i clicked record on chloe sleeping with sirens 3D phone

"hey fans we have decided on the winners!" chloe winked with a thumbs up

"mhm yup you heard right winnerS!" maybelle expressed the S

"the 2 winners were picked by chloe and maybelle i helped chloe pick one it is a male outfit and other is 100% maybelle and chloe female pick" joshua said smiling

"okay so first is MY pick i enjoyed this outfit due to the style and age period of it i think nothing could be better than it so drumroll please!" maybelle said and joshua pulled drumsticks out and tapped on the fence as we walked towards the school "ROSALYA GALE! with this wonderful outfit! i wonder where she goes shopping cause this outfit is 100% FABULOUS!" she held her phone up to the camera showing a picture of rosalya in a little white dress with a golden bow belt and white and golden knee high boots her hair curled with the front of her hair pulled back and held there with a golden bow her makeup was eyeshadow that had a mixture of gold and white and she had 2 layers of lip gloss it looks like something that maybelle would love

chloe bumped her sister out of camera view and was skipping as we walked "now me and joshie's pick! joshie drumroll please" she held the E while joshua hit the fence once more "ALEXY the colors and combination of clothes really stood out to me having your own style is important because you can't dress like a girly girl and then go hang out in a pigs pen !"

"I love the entire outfit i would wear it every day ! it is just plain awesome brother!"

the twins hugged and squeezed together

"well guys thats the end of the contest cant wait to go shopping with you two well we gotta go were almost to school kisses bye!" chloe and maybelle said in unison! we walked to the school gate and were about to walk in when "CASSYY!"

_god dammit amber._

* * *

_yeah this chapter was pretty flip flopped…. what ever opinions option.. any ideas?_

_~chloe_

* * *

_Character thoughts~_

**Amber** : Hey Cassy~ ;)

**Castiel **: *Hides behind Chloe* ._.

**Chloe **: *steps out of way eating sandwich and amber tackles castiel*

**Everyone except Castiel and Amber **: NO PDA!

**Castiel **: *Runs away*

**Jess Kaylee Kyle Brooke Ben **: do you hate us why aren't we included ?!

**Chloe and Joshua **: Brooke Ben you have to be at least a mile away from us.

**Brooke and Ben **: BUT WE LOVE YOU Dx!

**Everyone but Brooke and Ben **: *runs a mile away*

Everyone: THATS CHAPTER 2! BYE I LOVE YOU! D'X


	4. Chapter 3 - The First Day

_**Disclaimer, I Do **__**NOT**_ _**Own MCL.**_

_**Chapter 3: The First Day**_

_**...**_

* * *

_we walked to the school gate and were about to walk in when "CASSYY!"_

_god dammit amber._

_**Chloe's POV**_

i looked over at the direction of the giggles and girly screams when i looked over i saw a girl with blonde bouncy hair and two others skipping over smiling and giggling

its was pretty gross if you asked me

"CASSY COME HERE BABY!" castiel grabbed my hand and attempted to pull me away but he failed miserably

"cassy why are you holding her hand? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!" i looked at the girl and let go of castiel's hand she glared at me

_if looks could kill..._

she went from a cute fangirl to insane creep she reminded me of brooke, joshua's insane stalker

i roll my eyes at the thought and pulled the girl off castiel helping him up

"its not nice to yell and fangirling really blondie, that's _attractive" _ i say sarcastically earning a chuckle from castiel and blondie pouts

i crossed my arms and blowed some hair outta my face everything was silent till i got tackled by someone i looked at who was on me and noticed it was just jess i laughed and hugged my best friend

"girl, why didnt you tell me you were dressing as alice i would have been the hatter you suck." my friend stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me up and hugging me again

i looked at my friend she had a light blue top hat clip clipped into her black and rainbow hair she wore a light blue dress with black and white checker ruffles at the bottom of the dress she wore a cute little apron with red and black heart prints across the bottom she looked adorable she combed all her hair to one side of her head wore red lipstick and white eyeshadow with a hint of blue she looked full on FABULOUS!

"sorry i forgot i wanted to surprise you with the fact i moved here to come hang out with you!"

"you can't hide anything from the queen of social media!"i laughed and raised an eyebrow

"theres a problem with that word _SOCIAL _i think the word you're looking for is _unsocial_" she giggled

she shrugged stuck her hands in the pocket of her apron "well anyway whos the bimbo and cherry?" i laughed and castiel and amber growled

i turned back and look at them

"oh just get married you to" amber smiled and jumped as castiel ran behind me "aww the little cassy is scared" i smiled and put my hands on my hips

i grabbed jess and cass and ran into the gates everyone turned their eyes on me some people whistled and others just stared as soon as i reached the inside i ran into someone i looked up and saw brooke and ben my eyes widened with fear i see brooke found my brother and ben was looking for me

"Dollface i've been looking for you get up cutie" he smiled and held out his hand i refused and shook my head while jess looked disappointed realizing he was talking to me

"sorry not now link i have to find someone and so does my brother so brooke detach." brooke sighed and glared at me releasing my brother i grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the school i found may and grabbed her to

soon enough we found the student council room

"HELLO IS NATHANIEL IN HERE!" i yelled in the room

"sis its not a circus keep it down" my sister hit my arm as we looked around the room a boy stood up he had gold hair and gold eyes he was cute he looked as if he just got up from a nap

"hello you must be the new students we've gotten many kids enrolled today who are you" he shook my brother and my sisters hand yawning and didn't even look at me and jess

"i'm maybelle, this is joshua, alice over there is jess, and this is my sister chloe"

_my sister is way too formal._

i rolled my eyes and handed him everything we were supposed to hand in and i walked out and noticed jess staring at some guy with black hair and another with blue hair

_hey thats the kid from the contest_

i walked over and the blue haired boy screamed like a fangirl my eyes widen in fear and me and jess covered our ears at the painful sound

i put my hand on his mouth "shhh you're killing us so let me see your alexy right?" i smiled and hugged him "are you excited for our trip to the mall?" he nodded biting his lips happily

i looked at jess and armin they were just staring at each other as if there was no one else in the world i rolled my eyes

'_gross.'_

"Whats gross?" alexy tilted his head looking sad

"o-oh um i said that out loud oh um jess and your im guessing brother they look like there in love or something" i looked over at jess then at alexy who was smiling again i flicked her forehead

"SNAP OUT OF IT GIRLY DON'T FALL IN LOVE TOO FAST" both of them were as red as a hot tamale "i mean seriously you don't even know each others name weirdos." i turned back to alexy and we walked away from the lovebirds talking about what style would look cute on me and him and i went searching for rosalaya…

_**Jess's POV**_

i stared at him red in the face embarrassed i cover my face and turned to leave but i bumped into a familiar chest

"B-BENNY u-uh hey what u-up" i squeaked and stuttered

"im looking for dollface i haven't gotten my hug yet" for once i wasn't bummed he was talking about my best friend i smiled and tilted my head

"yeah um shes hanging out with the winner of her contest what was his name again… OH YEAH, ALEXY" Ben growled at the fact chloe was hanging out with a different guy armin raised a brow and interfered

"no worries my brother is gay bro the only person you do need to keep an eye on is castiel he's pretty rough." armin grabbed my hand and helped me off of ben

"mhm whos this castiel i need to make it clear chloes mine." just then kentin popped out and noticed me he smiled ran over swooped me up and spun me around

"haha kenny what happened your face isn't squishy anymore and i don't see any trace of cookies!" i gasped at the change he smiled and blowed a puff of air in my face "okay you're kenny i smell cookies" kentin was my best friend our parents started dating when we were both 6 and the fact they haven't gotten married yet confuses me

I hugged ben and kentin i swung my arm dramatically and grabbed armins hand

"c'mon hatter were going to be late" i pulled him to my class and happily it turned out we had the same classes ALL OF THEM!

…

"armin pay attention this will be on the test" i plucked the PSP from his hands he sighed and started taking notes i looked at him with a sense of accomplishment

i finished my notes and armin still had to write the first part i gave him my notebook and sat criss cross applesauce on my seat and started playing pokemon on armin's PSP

when i heard the bell i finished the whole game i handed armin his PSP back he didn't look happy when he realized i finished the game but then he put his palm on my head and messed up my hair i smiled and messed up his hair to

when we left class our hair was flying everywhere i walked out of class laughing with armin at the side of me we saw his brother alexy and he ran to us

"WHAT HAPPENED YOU BOTH LOOK TERRIBLE!" alexy started licking his hands and fixing our hair making us both look better then before i looked at armin and he looked at me

i few seconds of staring we put our palms on each others heads and messed up each others hair some more

"haha you look wonderful my friend!" i flicked his forehead and giggled

we went to our next class and had a full out spitball war everytime the teacher looked away i would shoot a spitball at him and laugh it was fun hanging out with him hes way different from ben.

**_Joshua's POV_**

"e-excuse me i was wondering if you could um help me find the art room?" i know i act tough and sexy but that only for the stage this is life.

"u-um s-sure i was uh uh h-heading there n-now" the purple haired girl looked away she was blushing i could tell i smiled my normal smile not my fake one i look behind the purple haired girl and looked at the girls behind her, one of them was holding back a scream and the other was standing there crossing her arms she was scary

"whats y-your name so i can y-you know.. start saying it instead of having to tap on your s-shoulder to speak

she looked up in urgency and smiled she looked cute when she was blushing and smiling

"i'm violette this is kim you better be nice or she will hurt you REALLY bad and this is rosalaya" rosalaya was doing the potty dance i could tell she couldn't hold back her inner fangirl she let out a scream and everyone turned and castiel and lysander running and then they realized that i was there and they face palmed

"u-um hi?" i said like an idiot

"OMG OMG OMG IT REALLY YOU EEE I CANT WAIT TO DRESS YOU UP AFTER SCHOOL!" my sisters and brooke came up and brooke looked furious

"YOU NEVER LET ME DRESS YOU UP JOSHIE WHY THE HELL DOES SHE GET TO!" i ran and hid behind the girls as my sisters dragged brooke into the bathroom

as soon as they were gone i scratched my head stressed

"sorry thats my ex-girlfriend" i sighed at the girls i just met, castiel and lysander turned their heads and i stood there being stared at

"h-hey wanna head to the um music room now?" violette suggested and clenched onto her drawing pad i laughed and smiled

"yup lets go!" i smiled happily which she replied with a full blush smile

_i absolutely love her when she smiles._

"dont have to much fun you to" winked rosalaya causing violette to step away i didn't realize that she was nearly leaning on me i step away from her to and started walking at her pace and she guided me to the room that said

**ART ROOM **

_were you dreams turn to reality~_

she opened the door to a dusty old room filled with dried up paint chipping from the walls there was mold and roaches it was plain disgusting

"this is the art room?" i choke out tracing my finger across the back of one of the chairs walking around

"yeah the school focuses more on math and reading then art its pretty sad the art teacher stopped showing up and kids started leaving its basically just me in the art club now" i could hear a crack in her voice she was on the verge of tears

i turned my head in her direction a tear dropped

_dont cry dont cry…_

"i have an idea!" i stood up and rushed in her direction i grasped her shoulder lightly

"what is -it" she sniffled half way she wiped her nose and looked me in the eyes

"lets paint." i said tilting my head smiling so big i shut my eyes

"w-what do you mean?" she said smiling bigger than i am

"LETS PAINT!" i smiled rushed over to a cabinet and dusted it with my hand i opened it got cans of paint and opened them handing her a paintbrush

_**Violette's POV**_

_haha what is he doing?_

i stared at the star sitting on the floor opening mixing stirring paint but then

he handed me a paint brush

i slowly grabbed the paint brush and he jumped up holding onto his

he dipped it into the very bright orange paint and ran to the wall trailing paint and he ran around the room he smiled i couldn't help but giggle i ran over to the wall and drew a straight line i turned around and saw him staring over my shoulder with a questioning look on his face

"what?" i looked at him nervous

"nothing" he fakely smiled and turned away

"no! tell me." wow i've never raised my voice he seemed shocked to he turned around and walked back to me

"first of all your too stiff." he grabbed my arm and my waist i jumped at his touch and he moved my hand swiftly and curvy when we finished the line he helped me draw we looked at each other in the eye and stared at each other dead in the eye he laughed and rubbed red paint on my nose

"RUDOLPH!" he laughed and i didn't just giggle i laughed i got my paint brush and rubbed it on his face turning his face neon green

"GRINCH" he dipped both his hands in paint and smeared gray on my face then got light purple and painted a dove on my cheek i grabbed his face and drew a cage on the opposite cheek he painted the dove

he looked in the mirror and laughed he launched himself onto me and hugged me in a tight yet comforting hug

"I caught you !" i laughed and placed my arms on his as he hugged me from behind pressing his cage to my dove i closed my eyes laying down on him as we sat on the floor the walls behind us covered in vines and birds and trees and hearts and his just anything that came to mind we got caught up in the moment i laid there for about 10 seconds almost falling asleep but then..

_SNAP!_

"AW YOU TWO ARE SOO CUTE!" i opened my eyes and launched upward hitting my head on rosolayas i moaned and fell back into joshua rubbing my head but as soon as reality stricked

"GIVE ME THAT PICTURE!" i launched on rosalya i could hear joshua chuckle rosalya held the picture away and pushed on my cheek squishing my face i looked over at joshua he stood up walked over and i smashed rosalaya face covering her eyes and joshua plucked the picture from her hand

"i'll be keeping this" he chuckled and put the picture in his pocket he walked over to the sink and got a washcloth wet he then walked over and tilted my chin up and cleaned my face as soon as every inch of paint was off he licked my cheek and rosalya snapped another picture i quickly wiped my cheek and he laughed as he cleaned his face off the bell rang for the next class and me and joshua sat next to each we have every class except for two together i was really happy i had fun today and i learned how to express myself better today was a lot of fun and joshua im excited to be his friend.. or maybe more?

* * *

im sorry i haven't updated lately i was grounded ugh. dont ask why ANYWHO im excited for joshua and violette ^^ eee it'll be adorable!

~Chloe

* * *

_**Joshua: **_Rosalya why did you ruin our cuddle moment.

_**Rosalya:**_ Cause i thought it was to cute Violette was basically sleeping in your arms i had to take a picture

Castiel: How come only they get a cute story? not us

Chloe: i guess the author was being a butthole as usual o3o

**God:** Hello puppets! :D yes yes i know many mistake are in this that i'm too lazy to fix o3o it 1:01 AM im tired and i didn't want you to wait any longer i know how it feels to like a story and the author never updates trust me it SUCKSS so yeah its bad cause its rushed.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Quilt

_**Disclaimer, I Do **__**NOT**_ _**Own MCL.**_

_**Chapter 3: The Quilt?**_

_**...**_

* * *

_**Lysander's POV**_

_There she is say hi but then what would i say_

_girls are complicated_

before i knew it i was walking wait nope running to her she was on the bench her hair flying with the wind, face in a book

_romeo and juliet shes such a lady!_

she looked up and smiled waving at me

"hey- wait a minute NOW i recognize you" i was confused

_now she recognized me we have been hung out once or twice today my thoughts were interrupted by her voice, her silky beautiful voice_

"i couldn't recognize you without your fishing hat and denim short with a million pockets!" she giggled

i thought back to kindergarten there was that one girl who was my bestfriend till she moved away the next way what was her name oh what she never told me she did kind of look like maybelle just put _short pigtails and a cute dress with bunny ears and red rubber boots and that dirty scraggly old bunny doll _

maybelle went back to reading but then i realized it was her it was the girl i wonder what happened to the poem i was writing

_**Maybelle's POV**_

_i wonder who he was writing about?_

_does he remember me?_

_i wish i could go back to that day a million times but all i can do is remember it_

… _**Flashback 10 years earlier 6 years old...**_

_"NO! GIVE IT BACK!" i jumped holding onto my book trying to get my bunny doll back from nathaniel i was helpless i was crying while the little blond devil held my toy above my head there was a new thing i haven't felt ever lurking out of me_

_Anger._

_i was full of this new feeling of anger i clenched my fist about to scream at Nathaniel until another boy ran up jumped and grabbed my bunny dolly_

_i was happier than i ever was i hugged the little boy who got my doll back i never knew who he was all i know is that he hung out with my sister's friend castiel she called him cassy like his mommy did._

_"THANK YOU!" i hugged my doll "here follow me, as a thank you i wanna show you my secret hideout" i hurriedly grabbed his wrist before he could deny and dragged him to my favorite tree it was far from the playground so it was quiet and peaceful i started climbing, _

_halfway up i looked down at the strange looking boy who was just standing there with a curious smile plastered on his face i held a hand out for him and he took it i pulled him up into the tree and i hung upside down from the branch above him some of his silver and black hair hung over so i had to angle myself to watch him write_

_Hi_

_Cut Littl Frend_

_My Mouth Wont Werk_

_Its Usles Aginst your Cutnes_

_I …_

_he stopped writing before he noticed i was watching i turned my head quickly away crossing my arms still hanging upside down he smiled, i giggled and sat up climbing to his branch while i was doing so he closed his notebook blushing i plopped down next to him and poked his face_

_"YOUR IT!"_

_i laughed and jumped from the tree heading to the playground with him close behind_

_**...10 years later flashback end 16 years old…**_

i closed my eyes and smiled lysander staring at me as if i were an alien i laughed and poked his cheek

"YOU'RE IT!" i got up and ran turning around running backwards as he ran after me rolling his eyes i laughed and went into the green house i hid behind a pot of flowers not knowing someone else was hiding there

BAM!

"oww-" a hand slapped over my mouth and i was pulled under a table

"shhh im hiding" i looked at the little boy he was about 5 years old his front teeth were knocked out so he talked funny "my brother ish looking for me"

"GOTCHA" just then a boy with green hair and green eyes pulled up the blanket on the table revealing his little brother and me, his brothers hand on my mouth, lysander right behind him i couldn't help but laugh

i fell on my back laughing my head off the teenager with green hair and eyes helped me up i was still laughing but it died down "s-sorry my name is Maybelle!" i said between giggles lysander looked like he did not approve

"lysander you still haven't caught me so I WIN!" i said with a victory jump then me and the green hair fellow's little brother were jumping up and down yelling "WE WON WE WON YOU DIDN'T WERE COOL OH YEAH !" then we stuck our tongue out and made moose horns at the 2 losers who just stood there then they both started laughing and me and the boy joined it

_**Chloe's POV**_

"WAKE UP!" above me was a steaming i moaned and put my head back all the way back making it touch the back off my chair

"FOR THAT BEHAVIOR YOU WILL WRITE _I WILL NOT FALL ASLEEP IN CLASS _WHILE THE OTHER STUDENTS WATCH YOU WRITE NO ONE WILL LEAVE TILL YOU'RE DONE." he yelled in my face i shrugged and walked to the board really big i wrote with chalk

_**I Will Not Sleep In Class**_

i wrote it so big it cover every inch of the board

"can we leave now" i yawned as mr farelize didn't realize i could find a loophole

he rubbed his forehead stressed "a promise is a promise you may all leave early." he sighed and everyone rushed out of the classroom i walked slowly i stopped at the doorway turned around and waved to the teacher smiling

"peace out teacher man!" i ran i wandered around the school exploring i rushed up the staircase somewhere i haven't been yet i found a door that possibly leaded to the balcony i always see i picked the lock with my guitar pick necklace and walked into another staircase i walked up the stairs and went outside a door getting a whoosh of delicious air i inhaled and went through the door i leaned on the rails staring at the distance i looked at the town it was a beautiful sigh-

"BOO!" someone pinched my waist and i yelp turning around facing a redhead who still doesn't recognize me ugh

_asshole._

i flicked his forehead and he put his hands up with a surprised look

"no need to get violent." he smirked "i like a lady on the streets but a freak in the sheets" he winked i rolled my eyes i was pissed at him he didn't remember me i crossed my arms and walked sitting down on the bench

"why are you so sad what did i do?" he had a angry concerned tone in his voice i wanted him to find out for himself he's a big boy maybe bigger in some places. im retarded. aw well maybe i can get something out of him

EVIL PLANNING TIME!

"ill forgive you for the reason im mad slash sad if you buy me anything i want! tomorrow cause i have shopping today." he sighed and nodded i hugged him messed up his hair and skipped out into the hallway and when i jumped out the door i fell onto ben who didn't look so happy

"where have you been i've been looking everywhere for you i was worried" just then castiel came out seeing me laying on ben

"whos this, hopefully its the gay dude, alexy, cause if not imma kill him for breathing the same air as you" ben gritted his teeth staring at the boy

"this is castiel hes my friend calm your tits man me and you are not even dating stop being protective. ben" i sighed and got up and looked at ben not liking me calling him ben instead of link ben was looking castiel up and down

_if looks could kill._

i sighed and got up just as the bell rang to end school

"well i gotta get to shopping bye link bye castiel DONT KILL EACH OTHER!" i ran down the steps and ran out the gate taking one more look the boys i snapped a picture and left

_**Castiel's POV**_

_oh shit she left me here with him_

_oh shit_

_oh shit_

_oh shit_

_wait why am i scared?_

"listen up bastard leave chloe alone i've known her longer" ben spit in my face i wiped it off and looked him in the eye

this guy is insane.

"how long, i've known her since kindergarten" ben gasped shocked but then he got mad again and he stepped closer his hair cover his face giving him a possessed look he stared right into my soul

"dont touch chloe or i will make your life a living HELL i was warned about you and girls and how much you love her band i don't want to see you ever again with her again or you will DIE!" he snapped then walked past me i was in shock.

_hopefully he won't be here tomorrow…_

i sighed and left the school watching chloe stand next to her motorcycle waiting for me

"okay you're alive! thats good ill see you at the mall in 10 minutes hurry before rosalya and alexy pick an outfit out!" i sighed not noticing ben was watching us from a distance with a very murderous expression on his face

_**Chloe's POV**_

_Wow links never gave second chances hmm i better keep a close eye on castiel bens planning something and i don't trust it._

As soon as we reached the mall rosalya and Alexy were at the entrance jumping up and down i hopped off my bike as may showed up with lysander and me being followed by castiel and jess who brought armin and joshua with violette and kim we walked inside

i couldnt help it there was a music store i attempted to sprint for it but joshua and mayzie beat me we ran inside

i bought a new guitar, joshua drumsticks, and maybelle an accoustic we ran back to the group that wasnt happy with our detour

rosayla pulled us into a store she claimed was her boyfriend as soon as we got inside a boy with black hair picked rosalya with no effort and spun her around rosa was a up to his shoulder it was pretty cute i laughed and looked at castiel who messed up my hair i rolled my eyes

_romantic._

i ran over to a stand that had adventure time shirts and leggings and shorts and jeans and buttons and just everything i nearly melted i bought 2 shirts and 4 leggings 1 pair of shorts and 3 pairs of jeans that was a nice beginning i looked back at the group who were shocked at my bill i pulled out one wad out of many and gave leigh 56 dollars i went to rosalya

she looked me up and down then ran off somewhere and so did alexy then came back with 16 outfits per person i nearly fainted they handed me the pile and jess held one for me alexy and rosalya came back with 16 outfits each for may and joshie we were pushed into changing room i took off my clothes and slided into the first outfit i tilted my head and looked in the mirror

i was wearing a dark green mini skirt and a black loose shirt tucked into the skirt that read '_i'd rather die on my feet then live on my knees."_' i had black boots on my feet i stood there i never wore skirts or dresses unless there was an occasion where i HAD to but now that i see that i looked so good in them i might start wearing them

i walked out and everyone clapped and everyone scored 1 to 10 on my outfits castiel seemed to like my skirt

i laughed and maybelle came out in a white dress with a light green button up jacket that looked similar to lysanders but it was for females she had 2 light green clips in her hair and long white boots with green laces similar to rosalya's i looked at lysander who was blushing his face off i laughed at his expression i scored 10 out of 10 for my sister

joshua came out in light blue skinny jeans and a tank top like shirt that was light blue and white violette smiled and blushed at the outfit rosalya picked out

violette gave a 9.99 and my brother teased her about the missing .01 i giggled and tried on outfit number 2

all the outfits were adorable i laughed and bought every single outfit and i spent not even a quarter of my wads i gave leigh 1346 dollars to pay for me and every sibling of mine then we were off to the next store

_**Maybelle's POV**_

_i wonder why he was blushing was it awkward looking did i not look pretty ugh_

_boys are complicated._

i sighed and hopped in the shower tonight i wore my light green see through nightgown it felt nice on my skin i brushed my teeth and snuggled my self in bed after chugging a glass of milk and fluttering to a deep sweet dream no nightmares tonight!

_**Joshua's POV**_

lysander has really nice house this sleepover was awesome i lay on the floor falling asleep no problem, math is tiresome. the only thing that popped in my mind is violette a purple haired, beautiful eyed, artistic, beautiful, violette.

_**Chloe's POV**_

i tousled in my sleep the nightmare was rushing in i pulled at the ends of my over sized pierce the veil shirt and spongebob shorts i need josh why did the sleepover have to be tonight i don't wanna wake up maybelle i looked out my window half asleep seeing a sleeping castiel

_castiel_

i grabbed a ladder and put it on his open window and mine and crawled across my homemade bridge i walked over to the bed

_im so awkward…_

"_castiel...castiel…. WAKE UP DUMBASS!" _i pushed him in his sleep roughley he finally got up and looked at me as if he were dreaming

"Cassy i had a nightmare can i sleep over here joshua isn't here tonight" he tilted his head confused then shrugged realizing it wasn't a dream he scooted over and i got in his bed covering myself with his sheets i felt his arm wrap around me and i snuggle the back of my head into his chest

"hey chl- oe how'd you get in my room?" he yawned at my name

"i made a bridge with a ladder, sorry" he got creeped out then he realized i was just scared so he snuggled into me

"its okay" he smiled and fell asleep and i later on did to

_***...Flashback Dream…(kindergarten)***_

_sniffle_

_sniffle_

_i look down at my favorite jacket that had a huge tear from nathaniel playing tug a war with it_

_sniffle _

_sniffle_

_just then a shadow showed up i looked up and there was a black haired boy without his front teeth staring at me then he sat down and looked at my jacket_

"_can i see that" he held his hand out and i thought_

'_can't break as more as it already is' i shrugged and handed him my jacket_

_he took my jacket and walked away_

"_hey thats mine!" he held it in the air and walked over to a lady with brown hair sewing pictures of the little boy on the blanket_

_he handed the jacket to a lady she took a glance grabbed the jacket gently looked at the rip then she said 'hold still' and i stood still hiding behind the boy peeking over his shoulder only waiting for my jacket back_

_maybe i could grab it and run_

"_DONE!" the lady snapped me out of thought and showed the black haired boy and me the quilt and there i was hiding behind the boy the quilt was covered it cute pictures of the boy_

"_now one second let me find my thread and needle" she dug in her purse and pulled out thread and a needle and pulled castiel up on the bench i climbed up and sat next to him staring_

_the lady handed him the needle and thread and the little boy grabbed them and slowly trying his best to fix the jacket it was the best stitching but it was fixed i hugged the little boy he handed me the jacket with a big smile the jacket reached the floor and my arms didn't fit in it but i always wore it my dad bought it for me i hugged the boy_

"_My name is Chloe Star Green! i wanna be a singer like my parents they're really good!" just then the littles boys mom saw my parents and dashed over_

"_i-im Castiel Bon James! i wanna be like my mommy when i grow up she sweet, kind, and very talented with guitars!" i smiled and we shook hands and walked to the door of the classroom we didn't have assigned seats so me and castiel sat next to each other and castiel brought the quilt for show and tell i decided i would bring my jacket._

"_Chloe its your turn show us what you brought for show and tell" i ran up to the front of the classroom in my jacket i took the jacket off and held it out_

"_this is my jacket my dad bought it for me and this is the best part of my jacket!" i smiled and showed people the stitching castiel did i smiled and castiel flew back in his seat_

'_that jacket is ugly' 'you should throw it away' 'what's so special about a dish rag' i wanted to cry but castiel got up and brought up the quilt_

"_this is my blanket my mommy made me my favorite part of it is right here" he pointed to picture of me hiding behind him_

_everyone stopped making fun of my jacket and pouted me and castiel race back to our seat and were friends since that day until a month later a week after my birthday _

_the talent show…_

_***...Flashback Dream End…(Present Day)***_

i was freaking out i was cold and hot at the same time pictures from the scene flashed in my head the death the running the sounds the shooting the everything i was kicking and crying

castiel shook me awake yelling my name

"CHLOE ITS OKAY WAKE UP YOU'RE OKAY!" i calm down and looked at him its was 3:47 AM i fell into his chest tears running down his bare chest i haven't cried into anyones chest i never cried into front of anyone except my mom i was about to cry that day in front of castiel but i stopped myself

'c-chloe you're okay dont cry" he tilted my chin up and wiped my tears with his thumbs

"c-castiel do y-you remember m-me?" he tilted his head, smiled and whispered in my ear

"i never forgot" i put my head on his shoulder and looked at his wall

there it was folded neatly on the shelf…

_The Quilt_

* * *

i've been wanting to make a cuddle moment and i finally made it :D

~Chloe

* * *

_**God: **_AWWWW too cute! castiel is so sweet

_**Castiel: **_ I'M NOT SWEET XP

**Chloe:** damn im creepy climbing into boys rooms and such and castiel you are a sweetheart don't lie to yourself.

**Castiel:** i bite

**Chloe:** go ahead bite me josh and ben will kill you

**Ben and Joshua:** jumps in front of chloe and growls

**Castiel:** DF HOLYSHIT DID THEY GROWL!?

**Stranger:** i'll see you next episode my friends :3

**Everyone:** WHO IS THAT!?

**God and Stranger**: you'll see next chapter muhahahahahahahaha :3 (love you my lovelies)


	6. Chapter 5 - Empty Your Pockets Sir

**__****__****Disclaimer, I Do NOT Own MCL.**

**__****Chapter 3: Empty Your Pockets Sir**

**__****...**

* * *

**_Chloe's POV_**

I looked through crusty eyelids smiling and then I closed them again

REALITY CHECK!

I opened my eyes again realizing how stupid I am I quickly attempted to get off the bed but fell off with a thud and the blanket castiel looked at me with one eye half asleep

_he looked cute when he is sleepy_

SNAP OUT OF IT AND GET HOME GIRL NO TIME.

"morning butt face have a good dream that's good to know, can I useyourfencetogettomybackyardbeforejoshuanoticesimgone." I said all that so fast castiel didn't understand me and I think I gave him a headache

_not a morning person i see.._

"can you repeat the part after… morning butt face?" he chuckled and sat up grabbing his blanket away from me

"okay I need to make it seem as I never left due to my siblings are probably frantic about where I am so can I use you backyard to hop the fence and go to my backyard

"wouldn't they have checked there already that would be the first place I look" he sighed falling back onto his pillow sneezing as soon as he was down

_omg that was the cutest sneeze ever he sounded like a little kitten~ Awwwwwwe_

he wiped his nose and turned to his side facing me sideways

"it would be the last place my siblings barely know me, on tours my voice always hurt so much I wouldn't talk to anyone not even the fans all I do is eat sleep and sing. it was tiresome." I sighed walking towards the door of his room

I heard the sound of dragging feet and a sigh

I turned around to a castiel and then I walked downstairs yawning

"you need a smaller house." I stated looking around at his house "a big fancy one with this many rooms does not suit you and it feels empty knowing you live here only with a dog."

"well its not empty you're here right now" he stated with a snarky tone, I rolled my eyes and opened the back door

I ran over to his wall thinking about how to get over and he stood there waiting for me to say something I turned my head noticing a huge climbable tree and rushed over skidding as I reached the destination I looked up the tree smiling and started climbing and I jumped over the fence as soon as I was high enough

"bye cassy" he smiled and waved "and get dressed school starting soon, DON'T FORGET YOUR WALLET WERE STILL GOING SHOPPING!" I laughed as he froze once i was over I ran over to a bench and laid down putting a feather over my lips and blowing it into the air just then my siblings rushed outside falling on each other yelling my name

"SHUT THE HELL UP I'M CONCENTRATING" I could hear castiel attempting not to laugh "I give up imma make some pancakes who wants some?" I slowly got up and walked past my surprised twins and skipped to the kitchen grabbing the needed ingredients.

once everyone was done eating the multiple flavors of pancakes in an awkward silence due to them savoring the taste of my food people always complimented how good a cook I was I didn't think much of it though they are just being nice

I collected the plates and put them in the sink walking upstairs not saying a word just thinking

_I want to not talk today_

I grabbed a tiny whiteboard and put a fanny pack over my black raggedy old ripped jeans and I put on my gray shirt with a control panel on it and it said '_don't push my buttons_' I grabbed a ponytail and put a huge messy bun on top of my head and teased it a little to make it look even more better putting on my jacket I looked at myself in my mirror

I stuffed a bunch of whiteboard markers in the pack

_now onto the makeup._

I grabbed my eyeliner and did a quick cat eye I put a little chap stick on and left my room satisfied my siblings looked at me like I was crazy

probably thinking that I'm wearing something that will commit social suicide but I don't care I looked at my sisters outfit it was the one she tried on yesterday that Lysander blushed at and Joshua was wearing what he tried on yesterday possibly trying to convince Violette its a 10 out of 10 outfit I sighed.

_disgusting._

I hopped in my sisters Mercedes -fun fact my dad in real life sells Mercedes- and sped off

_not speaking today not speaking today speak after school but not during._

after we arrived at school I hopped out of the car plugging my ear buds in and putting ke$ha on and I walked taking long strides with no facial expressions walking past everyone ignoring calls over

losing myself in the music closing my eyes still walking with my siblings acting as my eyes but they weren't today and I ran into castiel falling flat on my butt I grunted as one of my ear buds fell out and I could hear people again I grabbed castiel's outstretched hand and he pulled me up grabbing my ear bud and putting it in his ear changing the song I pouted realizing I wasn't aloud to talk and yell at him

at least he put a good song on

I smiled and he smirked messing my messy bun up some more I got on my tippy toes and messed his hair up but then a pair of hands pushed me on him and he caught me, my arms hanging on his neck and his arms around my waist

we let go of each other and stared at whose pushed us but all we saw was Rosa and Lysander whistling and acting like nothing happened I rolled my eyes

I grabbed my sister and pulled her over pushing her into Lysander's arms causing Lysander to hold her in a dip position and I dusted myself and skipped off with castiel

**_Maybelle's POV_**

I stared at Lysander's frozen face I had to admit he was so much hotter now than as a kid his eyes disconnected from my eyes and he looked at my outfit blushing hard I heard rosalyas giggling and squealing and so did Lysander we immediately fix ourselves and we were both blushing madly I smiled and bowed my head blushing

"thanks for catching me my knight in shining armor" I bowed in a curtsey using the skirt that was up to the half my thigh as a prop Lysander was flustered and I walked off to my next class knowing he was in it to he followed me

"BYE LOVEBIRDS!" Rosa yelled from afar and we reached class blushing madly taking my seat next to Lysander not noticing he was staring and attempting to hold my hand

I was happy we were partners for the project we had in writing we had to act out a scene from sleeping beauty

I spun around in my seat and smiled at him and we started planning

**_Joshua's POV_**

I walked with Violette to the art room sneaking in new chairs and a new desk for the classroom and as we build all the items we decided on using bean bag chairs and we put up some hammocks and then we cleaned the sink and the counter and the cabinets

I sighed and fell into a beanbag with a tired Violette falling into the beanbag chair next to me

"are we almost done?" she asked soft voiced as I passed her a water bottle I sighed and stared at the roof

"almost but it'll be worth it." I said getting back up to paint the desk and she stood up hanging rainbow lights around the room

"this would be so much better with music." I said grabbing my phone looking for a song but Violette came over and put on die young by ke$ha I tilted my head she likes music like this? I shrugged and grabbed her hand twirling her around and she laughed as I dipped her she danced and jumped over back to work and I laughed as I went back to painting

I told her a story of when I was 10 and I got stuck on the roof and my aunt called the firemen to get me down and she told me a story of how she got an eraser stuck in her nose and she had to go to the hospital to get it out

by the time the song was over 4 minutes later everything was done except the carpet and supplies

we decided that we should get that done at tomorrow and we got out of the art room after cleaning ourselves up and we ran to our class and sat next to each other whenever the teacher said something weird due to his accent we would tried not to laugh first one to laugh owes the other one a compliment

**_Jesse's POV_**

I smiled as Armin gave me another dollar and asked for a rematch I rolled my eyes and agreed due to me becoming rich for my skills

"hey Armin do you even have anymore money?" he held up a dollar

"one...LEFT" he grunted as he killed another zombie I tickled his neck causing him to throw the game and we heard a game over noise "well now I'm broke" I smiled and gave him all the money back

"rematch?" I asked giggling at his expression

"you're a troublemaker." he crossed his arms

"your a butt face." I said tickling him

"STOP!" he said laughing

"or what?" I laughed

"or this" he launched on top of me and tickled me

I laughed so hard I started getting teary eyed

"stop it that tickles" I said laughing

"NEVER" he roared tickling my sides

I flicked his forehead causing him to fall off me rubbing his forehead

"did you just flick me?"

"yup and ill do it again" I said sticking my tongue out and crossing my arms

he grabbed my tongue

"hey I need that" I said as he pinched my tongue

"it impolite to stick your tongue out at people" he said smiling so big his eyes were squinted

"you taste like potato chips" I said biting his finger

"oww what the hell" he roared squeezing his finger "YOU BIT ME!?" I smiled and kissed his finger

"well anyway you should head home Armin i have friends coming over to surprise maybelle" I said standing up

"I'm staying I skipped school today if I go home that means Alexy's work would have been for nothing" he crossed his arms sitting criss cross applesauce

"fine but don't be annoy-" I said before my ducky doorbell went off

QUACK QUACK QUACK

**_Armin's POV_**

Jesse opened the door to a girl with brown hair jumping up and down with her drawing notepad and a boy with light pink hair half white with light pink eyes standing there sipping a milkshake with one hand in his pocket looking bored just then the brunette launched onto Jesse squeezing her so hard her face turned purple

"omg, WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING YOU LOOK TERRIBLE!" she said with a face of pure horror" and the guy stared at me and then took another sip of his drink and walked inside the house

"you know i hate shopping." Jesse sighed and crossed her arms

"please I just want to make you beautiful" she said in a baby voice her eyes and mouth turned into 3's and I got scared

_the hell she looks like a damn anime face._

"ugh fine but you're paying." she rolled her eyes "oh and Kaylee , Kyle, meet Armin my bestest friend ever" Kyle choked on his drink

"really. so still single butterfly?" the boy WINKED at JESSE looking her up and down licking his lips

_not to self : keep eye on this guy_

"oh shut up joker, where's your hat?" Jesse rolled her eyes as the guy shrugged throwing his cup away

"any whoooooo I think imma go get doughnuts any orders?" jess and Kaylee's face turned with whole grins licking their lips running to the car

"HURRY UP I WANT SPRINKLES!" the girls yelled in unison the so called Kyle slowly walked to the car and me, I walked about the same speed hopping in the front seat and turning the car on heading to the shop

_just got my money back already going to lose it._

I sent a text to Alexy telling him to meet us at the doughnut shop after telling mom and dad where I am

**_Castiel's POV_**

I glanced over at Chloe who was on the other side of the room and I glared at Lysander for taking the seat next to me and having Chloe sit next to that Kentin kid.

finally the school day ended with the loudest bell ever heard in the universe you could hear it throughout the entire town I sighed and without even saying bye to Lysander I walked over to Chloe

"I got my wallet lets go." I smirked making Chloe giggle with a hint of evil in her eyes and she grabbed my hand rushing out the school leaving a steaming mad amber and ben behind

_I'm so going to be broke after this._

* * *

**__****no words I've delayed this so long I'm sorry I just couldn't decide if they should get caught or not… aw well it's here now don't kill me! summer is on and I'm ready to start writing some more!**

**__****~God**

* * *

**__****Castiel : **You're spoiled Chloe.

**__****Kyle : ***Stares at wall*

**__****Armin : ***glares at Kyle*

**__****Jesse : **_*_hugs Armin* more sugar pleaseee

**_Chloe : _**the hell I miss?

**__****Castiel and Armin: ***gives the girls our wallets*

**__****Alexy and Kaylee : ***hugs each other sitting on the floor trying to make the other pass out*

**__****Jesse : **Only them.

**__****Alexy and Kaylee:**I will hugs you all!

**__****Jesse : ***hides*

**__****God : **please review and favorite Alexy and Kaylee will hug you if you don't :} muahahaha


End file.
